Keeping Secrets and Telling Lies
by SLSNOUATTLKFAN
Summary: This is basically a sequel to "Closer Than You Think." So I would read that first. Kovu and Amira are home and Azryn is king. All the Pridelanders thought it was over but it's only the beginning. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:ok so here is, as promised, the sequel to "Closer Than You Think." I'm posting this at exactly midnight on New Years so HAPPY 2015!

Disclaimer:I don't own TLK sadly. Enjoy chapter 1!

King Azryn paced outside the cave waiting for news on his grandmother. His mother, Kiara, walked out of the cave first with a sad expression on her face. "Mom? How is she?"

Kiara sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "Not good. Rafiki doesn't think she'll make it another week."

Azryn felt the tears come. "Mom. We just lost grandpa a month ago. I can't lose grandma too."

Kiara ran over to nuzzle her son. "I know baby, I know." Kiara pulled away. "But you know that grandma has lived to see her great grandcubs, so did grandpa. She is very old."

"I know mom but it doesn't make it and less painful." Azryn told her. "She's my grandma after all."

Kiara felt anger boil inside her at her son's words. "How do you think I feel Azryn?! She is your grandmother, but she's my mother!" Kiara growled at him. "My mother is dying and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Azryn was shocked by his mothers harsh tone. "I-I'm sorry."

Kiara sighed. "No Azryn, I'm sorry."

"I know mom. It's ok." Azryn said giving his mother a nuzzle. "I'm can't go in there again. I have to go make my rounds."

Kiara nodded giving her son one last nuzzle before Azryn left. "Mom?" Kiara turned to see her youngest daughter.

"Hi sweetie. Is something wrong?" Kiara walked up to her daughter.

"Mosi told me that he thought he spotted his parents around the borders earlier." Amira answered with a worried look on her face.

Kiara sighed. "Oh no. But remember your brother banished Anima and Koni, if they come back the penalty is death."

"I know that!" Amira exclaimed. "But no matter what they've done, they're Mosi's parents. He still loves them, and he's my mate. So if he doesn't want them to die, then neither do I."

Kiara thought for a moment. "Well, IF it was Anima and Koni he saw, and they really did come back to the Pridelands, and if you were insistent enough then maybe your brother would just let them off with a warning."

"Yeah." Amira agreed. "Azryn is my brother so of course he would do that for me. And besides, he and Mosi are best friends. He wouldn't kill his best friends parents."

"Of course Azryn wouldn't kill them." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Kovu. "Especially now that he has a month old daughter."

"Good morning Kovu." Kiara said warmly giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Good morning Princess." Kovu said to his daughter with a wink.

Amira caught on quickly and winked back. "Good morning Loner."

"How are you too lovely lionesses this morning?" Kovu asked his mate and daughter.

Kiara sighed sadly. "I'm ok besides the fact that I lost my father just a short time ago and now I'm losing my mother."

"I'm ok too besides the fact that my two most hated lions were seen by the borders this morning." Amira growled.

"Alright." Kovu sighed trying to calm the lionesses down. "Kiara I honestly don't know what to say about your parents other that we should try to be with Nala as much as possible." Then he turned to his daughter. "Amira if I were you I would not worry about Anima and Koni. You don't even know if it was them Mosi saw. And if they were just by the borders there isn't a problem. It's only a problem if they cross the borders."

"I know." Kiara sighed. "I didn't spend anytime with my father when he was dying, so I'm gonna go be with my mother." Kiara said giving her mate and daughter a nuzzle and walking into the cave.

"I know I shouldn't worry but I do, I am. Especially since they might try to hurt Salina. She's only a month old."

Kovu gave his daughter a look. "Is that the reason you and Mosi haven't had a cub yet?"

"Huh?" Amira asked, she wasn't expecting him to ask that.

"Azryn and Nadeen having Salina, Pakyzo and Meellaah are expecting. Why haven't you and Mosi had a cub yet?"

Amira sighed. "Alright fine, it's because of Anima and Koni. I'd figured since they hate me and want to get back at Mosi they'd hurt our cub."

"And since you think they've been spotted, this just going to make you wait longer." Kovu finished. Amira only nodded. "Honey you can't let fear overcome you wanting a cub. I know you do want a cub."

"I do." Amira said tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Then have one." Kovu said. "You've got a whole pride who would be more than willing to protect your cub."

Amira smiled. "Your right dad. There's probably always going to be danger. I'll just have to accept that and move on."

Kovu nodded. "I'm glad."

Amira reached to nuzzle her father. They heard a growl behind them. They turned to see Pakyzo. Amira rolled her eyes when Pakyzo walked passed their father, giving Kovu a death glare. When Pakyzo walked down Priderock and out of sight Amira turned her father. "Still not talking to you?"

"In the three months you and I have been back, I've gotten only death stares and growls from your brother." Kovu sighed sadly.

"He'll come around." Amira tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah everyone keeps saying that." Kovu said walking back into the cave to be with his mother-in-law.

Amira looked back to where she last saw her brother before following her father to be with her grandmother.

TLKTLKTLK

Pakyzo walked carefully to the borders hoping nobody followed of could see him. "Hey." He whispered.

"Took you long enough." A gruff voice growled at the golden prince.

"Sorry." Pakyzo said. "I couldn't get away, my mate is expecting."

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that your family was more important than our mission." Another voice growled the sarcasm dripping.

"Hey." Pakyzo growled back. "Our mission is going to help my family."

"Let's just go over the plan." The first voice growled at the two.

"Fine." Pakyzo started. "The plan I have in mind will rid us of my so called father forever."

"Finally." The second voice said. "I've hated that lion since the first day I met him."

Then a new figure joined them. "Pakyzo, are you sure you want to do this? After all he is your father."

Pakyzo scoffed. "That lion is not my father. He never was and never will be. I'm more than happy to watch his blood spill."

With that Pakyzo walked back to the Pridelands while the other three figures walked back to their homeland.

A/N: so Amira is considering having a cub, and sadly yes Simba is dead and Nala's time is slowly coming to end. Both Simba and Nala lived to see their great grandcub born so they've lived a long time. And Pakyzo seems to have made some new "friends." Who do you think Pakyzo has teamed up with. Thanks!


	2. Tragic and Dangerous Times

A/N: TMNTMentalistTLK lover: I'm glad you're glad lol! But yes it is sad but they were very old. You may be right about who he was talking to, you'll see shortly.

Snowflakexx: yes it is sad but it's the Circle of Life, of course their generation will continue. Something might happen, you'll just have to wait and see.

GuardianSaint: You'll find that out soon, I'm glad you liked it.

LionKingFanGirl: Awwww Thank you so much! Of course I'll make more chapters and of course I'll finish the story! Your review just made my day!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Pakyzo returned to Priderock, pleased with the events that just took place. When he got to the top of Priderock he was surprised to see a heavily pregnant Meellaah wobble up to him. "Meellaah? Are you ok?"

Meellaah's brown eyes are filled with both fear and anger. "Where the hell have you been?! I was so worried!" She takes a deep breath and then speaks in a calmer voice. "Koni and Anima were spotted near the borders. I thought something terrible had happened to you."

Meellaah nuzzled her mate and Pakyzo licked her forehead. "I'm sorry I worried you Meellaah, but you're pregnant, it's not good to be stressed like this."

"I can't help but worry Pak, you're my mate. If you're missing and there is danger spotted, I'm going to be scared!" Meellaah growled.

"Alright Meellaah I'm sorry." Pakyzo told her. "But you have to remember I'm a grown lion and I can take care of myself."

"I know." Meellaah sighed. "But if our roles were reversed then,"

Pakyzo interrupted. "Then I would be scared too, I'm sorry Meellaah I see what you're saying. I'll be more careful and think of you next time."

Meellaah smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Just then Amira ran out of the cave. "Meellaah! Pakyzo! Come quick!"

Pakyzo looked at his sister with worry. "What's wrong Mira?"

"It's grandma!" Amira cried with tears coming out of her blue eyes. "Rafiki doesn't think she'll even make it through the day!"

The three shared a look before running into the cave. "Grandma!" Pakyzo yelled.

Nala smiled weakly. "This is exactly how I want to go, all of my family around me."

"No mom." Kiara sobbed burying her face in her mothers fur.

"Shhh baby it's ok." Nala soothed her daughter.

"Ok?" Kiara asked in a petrified voice. "Ok? Mom how can you say that it's ok? It's not ok and it never will be!"

"Yeah!" Amira agreed. "We just lost grandma and now we're losing you too!" Amira began to cry harder and bury her head in Mosi's coat.

Nala smiled weakly at the group. "It's the Circle of Life my sweets, I've lived to see my great grandcubs. I've lived a full life, my time here is done."

"Nala." Kovu whispered dipping his head down.

"You've done well Kovu." Nala told the lion. "You were a great mate to Kiara, and you raised a beautiful daughter, and you're a great father."

"Yeah right." Pakyzo muttered.

Amira shot her older brother a look. "Pakyzo! I realize that you are not on good terms with dad! But with grandma dying now is not the time to be making smart Alec comments!"

Pakyzo sighed. "Alright Amira, you're right."

"Mom!" Kiara yelled when she saw her mothers eyes were closed. "Mom?!"

Nala opened her eyes and gave a small smile to her daughter and the group and closed her eyes breathing her last.

"No!" Kiara screamed.

"Grandma!" Azryn, Pakyzo and Amira yelled.

"Nala!" Kovu and the other royals screamed.

"Your Majesty!" The pride yelled.

"Mom!" Kiara sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Kiara." Kovu whispered with tears of his own and pulled his mate close to him and let her sob into shoulder.

"No." Amira whispered leaning against Mosi for support.

"Kiara." Kovu started. "We should give her a proper burial. Kovu gave Kiara a lick on her forehead.

Kiara sat up and sighed, wiping her eyes with her paw. "You're right Kovu. My mother deserves a good funeral."

"Come on." Azryn sighed. "Let's all say our goodbyes. I'll start." Azryn walked up to his grandmother and nuzzled her. "I love you grandma. I know you'll be watching over me and guiding me and Nadeen and Salina. I know you'll be helping everyone.

You've been in a lot of pain lately grandma. But I'm just happy that now you may have some peace."

Amira walked up next. "Grandma...you were the lioness, besides mom, that I always looked up to. You were the one who would always talk to me. I'm devastated you had to go but it's all apart of life. I'll never ever ever forget you. I hope you're happy with all the great kings and queens of the past."

Pakyzo followed his sister. "Oh grandma, I really don't know what to say, other than I love you. You were the best grandma there ever was. I really don't know what I would've done without you. You were my rock. I wish there was another way but there isn't. Oh goodbye grandma."

Kovu nodded at a shaking Kiara. Kiara walked up and nuzzled her mother. "Oh mother, where do I begin? You were the best lioness I ever knew. You're sweet, caring, beautiful and a great queen. You were the best queen this pride ever had. You were a hero and a best friend. You showed me that love knows no bounds. You were the best mother in the world and I can't bear to see you go. At least you and daddy are together. I always admired you and him because you never let anything come between the two of you, that is until daddy died. When he died you were devastated. That was the first time since you fell in love that you were separated. But now you two are together. That's all that really matters. I love you mother. Goodbye."

TLKTLKTLK

It had been 2 weeks since Nala's death. Kiara and the rest of the pride were slowly healing. Mosi and Amira thought they've wasted enough time and wanted to try for a cub.

That morning Azryn was sitting on top of Priderock watching over the kingdom when he heard a small voice.

"Daddy?" Azryn turned to see his dusty orange daughter.

"Yeah honey?" Azryn asked walking up to her and licking her forehead.

"Where did grandma Nala go?" She asked her green eyes filled with worry and confusion.

Azryn took a deep breath and pulled his daughter close. "Don't worry about her baby girl. She won't be coming back and she's in a better place."

"But where?" Salina pulling away from her father. "Where's grandma? Did she go hunting?"

Azryn thought about what he she say. "Well no not exactly. She um...well she and grandpa Simba went to a far away place to be together. It's where all the kings and queens go when they get to old to live here with us."

Salina still looked confused. "But daddy why didn't they go together?"

"What?" Azryn asked.

"Why did grandpa Simba leave without grandma Nala?" Salina asked.

Azryn sighed. "Well sweetheart...grandpa Simba wanted to make sure the place they had to go to was still as nice as the story's he's heard. A few months later, grandma Nala followed him. Now they're together forever."

"Ohhhhh." Salina nodded finally understanding what her father was trying to tell her. Then she had another thought. "Will you and mommy go there someday?"

"Yes baby we will." Azryn told her.

"Will Aunt Mira and Uncle Mosi go there someday?"

"Yeah honey they'll go too." Azryn smiled down at her.

"Will I?"

"Baby girl almost everyone goes to this place when it's time for them to go." Azryn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who doesn't go?" Salina asked with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Only people with pure hearts are allowed in this place." Azryn told her.

"Is my heart pure enough?" Salina asked with fear in her green eyes.

Azryn chuckled. "Baby you've got the purest heart in the pride with Aunt Mira in a close second."

"So." Salina started. "Neither Grandma Nala or Grandpa Simba are coming back?"

Azryn's smile faded. "No baby they aren't."

"But I want them to come back." Salina said with tears coming to her eyes.

Azryn pulled Salina close to him. "Me too baby me too."

TLKTLKTLK

When he was sure nobody noticed him Pakyzo snuck out of the cave and down Priderock. He went to the borders. "You here?" He whispered.

"Yeah." A gruff voice said.

"We're here too." A high pitched voice called stepping out from the shadows.

"The plan still on?" The gruff voice asked.

"No." Pakyzo said. "My grandmother just died. I think the pride should have some time to heal before they lose another."

"What?!" The gruff voice growled. "Why I outta!"

"Hey!" Another voice whispered. "Don't start this now! Ugh just let him have this one delay."

"Fine." The gruff voice replied. "But this is your one delay let us know when the plan is on again."

"Thank you." Pakyzo told him.

With one more glare the lion turned and his pride followed him into the darkness. Pakyzo headed back to Priderock before he was missed.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at the home of the dark figures the gruff voiced one growled. "I just want that damn Kovu dead!"

His mate nuzzled him. "And soon he will be. But we must make a decision."

"What's that?" He roughly pulled away from her. "What could we possibly have to decide now?!"

"Well." She began. "We must decide if we want Mosi to live or die."

The lion rolled his eyes. "That boy betrayed us, he dies. But if he wants to help I'll let him."

The lioness sighed. "Oh my love! I'm so happy you think that! I mean he did betray us but he's still our son, Koni."

Koni smiled. "You're right Anima. He is our son and if he has any sense at all he'll rejoin us."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "What should we do?"

"Shut up!" Koni roared. "We all need to stay away. Anima and I were spotted a few weeks ago. They'll be very cautious. And if they spot you guys they'll just be more cautious."

"Right. So all of you just stay low and let Pakyzo come to us when he's ready.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Let's go Ed!"

Ed followed the rest of the hyena clan out of the cave and back go their homeland.

Koni chuckled. "Soon that bastard of Scar and Zira will be dead!"

Anima nodded. "Not only that, but soon my love the Pridelands will be ours!"

With that the two mates settled down to sleep thinking of their great and glorious future.


	3. Family Times

A/N: TMNTMentalistTLK lover: I knew people would guess who they were! You'll just have to see what happens with Pakyzo. Yes it is sad! I was very close to tears writing it! Thanks for the review

GuardianSaint: yes they know that Kovu isn't Scar's son but he was like Scar's son because Nuka never was. I'm glad you like Salina. Yes RIP Nala. Thanks for the review.

Gms14: here's the chapter! Don't worry I intend to finish this story. Thanks for the review.

Thanks you everyone for your very nice reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Two more weeks had passed since Nala's death had passed making it a month. Amira, for some reason, was having a hard time getting pregnant. She and Mosi had gone to Rafiki to ask why. Rafiki had told them that it was just the way Amira's body was. It's possible for Amira to get pregnant but it also may not happen.

Amira was upset and Kovu and Kiara wanted to do something to cheer her up. Kovu got an idea. He remembered when Amira was a cub, what she was always begging him to do with her. Kovu smiled when he saw Amira sitting next to the waterhole. Kovu gave Kiara a wink and snuck up on his daughter.

Amira lifted her head and looked around. She didn't see anything. Kovu had hid behind a tree so that his daughter wouldn't see him. Kiara was following slowly behind him with a confused look on her face.

Kovu took one more look at Kiara before running up to Amira,and pushing her, causing her to fall head first into the water.

Kiara couldn't hold back her laughter and neither could Kovu. They were both so busy laughing they didn't see Amira come up. Amira spit water out of her mouth and gave her parents a glare. Then she got an idea. She knew how to get them back.

Kovu was able to control his laughter. He stopped laughing and expected to see his blue eyed daughter glaring at him. When he didn't his amusement disappeared altogether. "Kiara." Kovu said.

Kiara hadn't yet stopped laughing. "Oh Amira sweetie lighten up." Kiara giggled.

"I think she's still under there." Kovu told her with a shaky voice.

Kiara stopped giggling. "What?" She asked alarmed running over to the waterhole looking frantically for her daughter. "Amira!"

"Oh gosh." Kovu muttered. "I saved her once from drowning and it looks like I'm gonna have to do that again." Kiara gave her mate a glare and motioned toward the water. Kovu nodded and jumped in.

Kiara stood on land looking frantically for any sign of Kovu or Amira. "Please mom and dad." Kiara said to herself. "Let Amira be ok."

Amira watched in amusement as her father jumped into the water looking for her. Then she began to get a funny feeling in her stomach. Guilt? She looked up and saw Kovu still frantically looking. She saw her mother with tears in her eyes. Amira sighed. "Alright Grandma alright Grandpa I get the point."

Amira walked over to her mother and tapped on her shoulder. Kiara turned and was so surprised she backed up and fell into the waterhole. She watched both her soaking wet parents heads emerge from the water, she couldn't help but laugh.

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other and then at their daughter. That's when they realized that Amira had tricked them. She was never in any danger. They wanted to be mad at her, scold her for scaring them so much. But that's when they realized that Amira was laughing. Amira hadn't laughed, let alone smiled in days.

Kovu helped Kiara out of the water and they both shook the water off their fur. Amira smiled shyly at her parents. "Sorry Mom." She said with a small giggle.

Kiara laughed. "It's ok sweetie. I'm just glad we could get you to laugh."

"Yeah." Kovu agreed with a laugh of his own. "You scared us half to death but you've scared me to death plenty of times."

"Oh yeah?" Kiara asked. "Tell me about some."

Kovu smirked. "If I tell you all of them, we'll be here all night."

"Hey!" Amira whined in annoyance.

Kovu laughed. "Alright let me think." He thought for a moment. "Oh, when I first met you. I saw you almost drown, then you almost got eaten by crocodiles, then the whole thing with Anima, another thing with Anima, and there are too many more to count."

Kiara smirked. "I win." She sang.

Kovu gave her an inquisitive look. "What did you win?"

"Amira scared me the most, out of all those times, I was the most terrified." Kiara clarified.

"Really how?" Amira asked. "I wasn't even here for most of my life." Kiara rose an eyebrow at her daughter. Then Amira realized it. "Ohhhhhh."

"Yeahhhhhhhhh." Kiara mimicked her.

Kovu gave them a look. "I'm lost."

Kiara and Amira shared a look. "Ok." Amira began. "I was two months old and just randomly disappeared and didn't come back for a year."

Kovu sighed. "Yeah you're right Kiara, you do win."

"Of course I do." Then she turned to Amira. "So what's going on honey?"

Amira sighed. "I'm sorry I've been such a...poop lately. But I'm just frustrated. Azryn and Nadeen have Salina. Pakyzo and Meellaah are expecting. Why can't I have one?!"

Kiara sighed. "Honey, Rafiki said it is possible for you to get pregnant, it's just harder."

Amira rolled her eyes. "I know that mom...but why?!"

Kovu decided to speak. "It's just your body sweetheart." He looked over at Kiara for approval. Kiara nodded. Kovu turned back to Amira. "The truth is, your mother was the same way."

"What?!" Amira asked.

Kiara nodded. "Yeah, it took Kovu and I a month to get pregnant. Rafiki told me that it was possible but very unlikely. Then by some miracle I got pregnant. And now I have three beautiful children."

"So," Amira began. "I could get pregnant?"

"Yes." Kovu told her. "A better chance than your mother did. Rafiki told her it was very unlikely, he told you it's just harder. So I'm sure someday you and Mosi will have a cub."

Amira sighed in relief. "There's still hope." She thought to herself.

"You shouldn't worry about it honey." Kiara told her.

"You're right mom." Amira said with a smile.

Kiara returned the smile. "Of course I'm right." Then her tone changed. "Now what was that your father said about you almost being eaten by crocodiles?"

TLKTLKTLK

After getting a lecture from Kiara, like a 3 month old cub, Amira was walking back to Priderock. Amira stopped. She looked behind her. She thought she heard something. She didn't see anything. Did she? "No." She told herself. "You didn't see or hear anything."

But her questions were soon answered. "Why hello there. What's a gorgeous lioness doing out her and so...alone?"

Amira felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She slowly turned around. She snarled at the lion. "You idiot! Don't do that! You scared me!"

Mosi laughed. "Sorry Mira, but it was funny."

"No! It wasn't!" Amira yelled. "Gosh Mosi I already have a lot on my mind." Amira began to walk back to Priderock again.

Mosi smirked at his mates retreating form. He took this time to actually look at her. She was beautiful, very beautiful. He thought she was pretty when they first met. But when they were reunited, he thought she was gorgeous. Since they became mates, almost three months ago, he wondered why she chose him. There were other lions she could've chosen. But she chose him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He called to her.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

Mosi took a step towards her. "You say you have a lot on your mind. Wanna talk about it?"

Amira sighed. "Oh Mosi, I just...I really want a cub."

Mosi walked up to her and nuzzled her. "I know Mira...so do I."

"Rafiki says there's no reason why we can't have a cub." Amira looked up at him with her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Well then." Mosi started. "I guess there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Amira asked.

Mosi smirked. "You ever hear the term "practice makes perfect?"

Amira realized what he was saying. "Absolutely." She smirked.

"Well then." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Let's practice!" Mosi pounced on her and the mating process began.

TLKTLKTLK

Anima was tired of waiting. She was just saw Kovu, Kiara, and Amira messing around in the water. It made her sick. She just wanted all of those filthy Pridelanders dead. Her son included if it came to that. "Koni!" She yelled.

"What is it dear?" Koni asked walking out of the cave.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care what Pakyzo says. I want them dead."

"I know." Koni agreed. "We won't wait for Pakyzo."

"What are you saying?" Anima asked with a smile.

Koni smirked. "Tomorrow we take over the Pridelands.

A/N: oh no! Looks like the Pridelands are in danger. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	4. Good News

A/N: TMNTMentalistTLK lover: I agree with both. Amira and Mosi do deserve to have a cub, they just might. Yes, Anima and Koni do deserve to die, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for your review.

GuardianSaint: you'll just have to wait and see what happens to the baddies. Thank you for your review and suggestion. I'm definitely taking your idea into consideration.

Hercule: what can I say, other than I love cliffies. I'm a cliffie writer and I love reading other cliffie stories. Thanks for your review.

Thank you all for your very nice reviews. Just so all of you know I'm having a little bit of writers block, so this chapter isn't very exciting. It's mostly just a filler chapter until I get the ideas flowing again. I'm always open to suggestions. So if anyone ever has a suggestion or an idea please don't hesitate to PM and tell me. Thanks!

Amira woke up in the morning with a bad feeling. Two bad feelings. One said that something bad was going to happen. And the second one said that her stomach just hurt. She slowly started to stand up but collapsed back onto the ground. She felt that if she tried to stand up she would lose her lunch.

Kiara then walked into the cave and saw her daughter. "Amira come on, we're going to be late for the hunt."

Amira sighed and looked up at her mother. "Mom, I'm not feeling very well. Can I just skip the morning hunt?"

Kiara thought for a minute. "Well honey we only have 19 lionesses now that mom is gone. But if you're not there it'll only be 18 hunting."

"Mom it's probably nothing. If I rest this morning I'm sure I'll be fine for tonight's hunt." Amira told her.

Kiara thought for another minute. She nodded. "Alright sweetie. If you don't think you're up for it then you don't have to go." Kiara turned to go, then turned back. "I'm going to get your father. He is going to take you to Rafiki's." Kiara left and Amira laid there.

A few minutes later, Kovu walked in. "Hi Amira. Your mom told me I should take you to Rafiki."

"Yeah I know." Amira sighed. "But could you help me up?" Kovu nodded and started to help his daughter up. "Slower." Amira told him. Kovu gently helped her up and she sighed. "Let's just go."

But before they could go anywhere Amira felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She ran to the edge of Priderock and emptied what was in her stomach. "You ok?"

Amira slowly turned and glared at her father. "I'm just peachy."

Kovu shook his head at her. So much like her mother. The two of them walked to Rafiki's tree. Kovu kept sneaking glances at her. He couldn't help but smile. Lately she's been complaining at stomach pains, and feeling sick. That's exactly what Kiara was going through when she was pregnant. He thought Amira might be pregnant. He didn't want to tell her just in case he was wrong, she's been through enough and he didn't want to get her excited and then be angry if Rafiki confirmed that his suspicion was wrong.

Once they arrived Amira turned to her father. "You can leave now. I think I'm ok." Kovu gave her a look. "Dad I'm ok, Rafiki will help from here and I'll roar if I need anything." Kovu nodded. He gave her a quick nuzzle and walked off.

Amira slowly took a deep breath. She too has been having suspicions. She remembered when Nadeen and Meellaah were pregnant. They had the same problems she was having. She was excited with all the thoughts running through her head. "Could this be it? Could I really be pregnant? Are Mosi and I really going to have a cub?" But then more thoughts came to mind. "What if I'm wrong? What if I just have a bug? I can't keep gong back a fourth like this."

Amira pawed at Rafki's tree. Rafiki peeked down and smiled at his visitor. "Oh hello Amira. What can Rafiki do for you?"

Amira took another breath. "I need you to check me? I keep getting sick and I have stomach pains."

Rafiki's smile grew bigger. He was hoping his suspicion was correct. He motioned for Amira to follow him up. She laid down on her back and he placed his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes. Amira took an uneasy breath. Rafiki took his hands off her stomach and smiled. "Amira I'm vedy happy to tell you, you're pregnant."

Amira's breath hitched in her throat. "Come again?"

Rafiki nodded. "You're with cub."

Amira closed her eyes. "This is finally happening. What Mosi and I have dreamed about for weeks. We're finally going to have a cub of our own." Amira opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Rafiki." She pulled him in for a hug.

Rafiki smiled and hugged her back. "You're vedy welcome Amira."

Amira rushed down Rafiki's tree ignoring the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She was going to have a cub. The thought of a little her or a little Mosi inside her made her smile grow larger.

She wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Kovu. "Woah easy there." Kovu smiled at her. And was excited. Is she?

Amira looked around frantically. "Where's Mosi?"

Kovu shook his head. "He's with Azryn and Pakyzo, the three of them decided they wanted some lion time."

"I have to tell him something." Amira told him with a big smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling.

Kovu was happy to see his daughter in this condition. It's been a while since she's been this happy. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Amira's smile faded. "You don't know how badly I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should tell anyone before I tell Mosi."

Kovu looked down. He knew she was right. But he wanted to know. "Do you know how you're going to tell him whatever it is?"

Amira considered this. "Actually, no I haven't."

Kovu smirked. "Well you know the saying practice makes perfect right?" Amira nodded. "Just practice on me what you're going to say to him."

Amira nodded. "Alright Dad, if you're that desperate to know what it is then I'll tell you." Amira took a deep breath. "Mosi." She winked it him, he winked back. "I'm pregnant."

Kovu smiled. "That's wonderful honey, just tell him that."

Amira smiled. "Thank you daddy." Amira ran up and nuzzled him. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kovu returned the nuzzle. "Alright honey, go find Mosi and tell him the good news."

Amira nodded and ran off to find her mate.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Azryn, Mosi, and Pakyzo were looking around the kingdom. "Thanks for letting us go on your rounds with you Az." Mosi said.

Azryn looked over and smiled at his best friend. "Anytime, I have to do this everyday and we need some guy time."

Pakyzo sighed. "Boy, you can say that again."

Azryn smirked at his brother. "I have to do this everyday and we need some guy time."

The two other lions rolled their eyes and laughed. Mosi spoke next, "seriously, I love Amira but it's nice to be away from her for the time being." Azryn turned his head after hearing a noise. Pakyzo turned too. They both gave Mosi warning looks. "What?" Mosi asked. Azryn motioned behind him. Mosi closed his eyes. "Amira's right behind me isn't she." Pakyzo weakly nodded. Mosi didn't turn around. "How you doing honey."

"Well I just found out amazing news and I was just coming to tell you, but since you don't really seem to want to be around me right now, I'll just tell you later." Mosi turned to see his mates retreating form.

Pakyzo smirked. "Smooth."

Mosi gave him a warning look. "Shut up."

Azryn looked at the sky. "The sun won't be setting for a while, go find my sister, and make up. We'll still have time later."

Pakyzo smirked. "Yeah after you find our sister, make up, and if you feel like make love."

This caused Azryn to burst out laughing. Azryn laughed so hard there were tears coming out of his eyes. Mosi didn't find this the least bit amusing. "Shut up!"

With that Mosi ran off to find Amira.

TLKTLKTLK

Amira walked back to Priderock and sat down at the mouth of the cave. She took a couple of breathes. She didn't mean to snap at Mosi, she knew he loved her and he just wanted some time with her brothers. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "You're making me pretty cranky you know that?"

"Who is?" Amira turned and saw Mosi.

"Hey there Handsome." Amira walked over and nuzzled him. "Oh Mosi I love you so much. Thank you."

Mosi was a bit taken aback at this. "Hey there yourself gorgeous. I love you too and what are you thanking me for?"

"For making my dream come true." Amira quickly pinned Mosi and licked his cheek.

Mosi smiled. "That's sweet, but what dream?"

Amira smiled and she realized she couldn't wait anymore. She just had to tell him. "My dream of being a mother."

Mosi arched an eyebrow, not understand what his mate was trying to tell him. He looked down at her stomach and realization dawned on his face. "You mean-"

Amira only nodded. "Yes! I'm pregnant! Rafiki just told me."

Mosi nuzzled and licked her over and over again. "Oh Amira that's fantastic! Oh honey I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mo."

Mosi licked Amira's cheek once more and then kneeled down and nuzzled her stomach. "I love you too."

"So much." Amira finished.

TLKTLKTLK

The lionesses had finished the hunt and Kiara had wanted some time to herself. She was enjoying a walk around the Pridelands. Since Anima or Koni haven't been spotted lately Kovu wasn't insisting she have an escort. Not that she was complaining about the fuss he was making over her, she just needed some time alone.

Kiara walked to the borders of the Pridelands and decided to head back thinking her family might be worried. She looked at the sky and thought of her parents. She was able to keep from crying and continued to walk.

When she was halfway back she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She turned but didn't see anything. She brushed it off as just being paranoid. A few minutes later she heard the bushes behind her rustle. This time she was fully turned around. Still saw nothing. Her heart began to beat faster. She started jogging back.

It was moments later she felt a pain in her side and she was rolling on the ground. She quickly jumped up and saw the two lions she hoped never to see again.

She gasped. "Mosi? Anima?"

"Miss us?" Anima asked smugly.

"Why Kiara." Koni began. "What are you doing out here? So alone?"

Kiara growled. "My son banished you from the Pridelands. You know the penalty for returning."

Anima rolled her eyes. "Oh Kiara. We just have to kill you, we'll be in and out."

The two lions began to close in on the golden lioness. The former queen prepared herself to fight for her life.

A/N: yay! Amira and Mosi are finally going to have a cub. Oh no! Kiara's in danger! Stay tuned for next chapter! Thanks!


	5. Family Conflicts

A/N: TMNTMentlistTLK lover: yeah, started out good, ended bad. Thanks for the review.

GuardianSaint: yeah Amira's pregnant. Finally. I couldn't just make them not have a cub. Don't worry I'm not cruel, Kiara will be fine.

gms14: thanks for the suggestion, and the review. I'm glad you liked it.

thatcyotegirlwolf: I'm glad you're glad about Amira, they deserve it. Yes of course Kiara will be ok.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I took a break from writing this story to think about what should happen. I still have no idea, but I thought you've all been waiting long enough. So once again this is another filled chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks!

Simba and Nala both taught Kiara how to fight. They taught her that it's possible to win against stronger lions with the proper technique. Nala taught Kiara how to pin and Simba taught Kiara the stance. But Anima and Koni had both had years of training. She had no idea how to fight them off.

Anima lunged, claws extended. Kiara growled in pain as claws met her face. She went tumbling to the ground. She quickly got up and ran at Koni. She bit into his mane and clawed at his face.

She felt a sharp pain in her back. Anima. Of course she couldn't fight off two lions. One may be easier, but she can't fight off two, not by herself. Was this going to be her last day on earth? Would she join her parents early?

Anima pinned her. "Finally." Anima growled. "Ever since I met that winey little brat of yours, I wanted her head on a stake. Then I met you. I wanted her head on a stake, and yours...well...I just wanted you dead."

At the mention of Amira, Kiara knew she couldn't just give up. She couldn't just throw away all her parents taught her. She couldn't just leave her sons and daughter. She couldn't leave Salina or anyone. She wasn't going down without a fight.

When Anima was still smugly smiling Kiara growled and threw Anima off her. Kiara jumped on her and clawed and bit whatever she could. Kiara just wanted Anima to feel pain. Anima inflicted so much pain on her and her cubs, she wanted Anima to feel it.

Just then Koni jumped on her. He pinned Kiara down and smacked her. Kiara felt blood fall from her cheek. Koni hit her again, harder. Kiara couldn't fight back. She couldn't do anything. All she could feel was both her pain and sadness. She was sad that this was where it would end. This is where she would die.

Her vision was fuzzy now. She saw a blurry image of Koni above her. She saw him with a truly evil smirk on his face. He raised his paw and brought it down, hard. Kiara felt pain rush through her whole body before everything went black.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara opened her eyes to find herself in the cave. Her whole family was there and they had their back towards her. She heard them talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. They were probably doing that in fear of her hearing them.

Kiara felt a sharp pain in her side. She let out a groan of pain making the family of lions turn toward the old queen.

Kovu sighed in relief when he saw Kiara was awake. "Oh thank the kings! You're awake!"

Amira ran over and nuzzled her mother. "Oh mom I was so scared that we were going to lose you. Especially before we told you the news."

Kiara looked around. "How did I get here? Who saved me?"

Kovu sighed. "Pakyzo was out walking and he said that he saw you laying there, unconscious. But he had this look in his eye, I think he knows more than he's letting on."

Amira shook her head. "That's not important right now dad. What's important is that Moms fine and I have big news!"

"What news?" Kiara asked standing with Kovu's help.

Amira bit her lip and turned to Mosi who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned back to her mother. "I went to see Rafiki this morning. He told me some amazing news."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Well don't leave me in suspense honey, what did Rafiki say?"

Amira's smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "Mom, I'm pregnant. I'm finally pregnant."

Kiara gasped. She looked at her daughter, her son-in-law, then her mate. "What?"

"It's true Ki. We're going to be grandparents again."

"Oh sweetheart." Kiara nuzzled her daughter. "That's amazing. You'll be a great mother."

"Thanks mom." Amira returned the nuzzle.

Meellaah stepped up to her sister-in-law. "I'm so happy for you Mira."

"Thanks Mee." Amira smiled. Meellaah let out an irregular breath. "Mee? Are you ok?"

Meellaah gasped. "I think my cub is coming!"

"What?!" Amira gasped. "Someone go get Rafiki!"

"On it!" Kovu said and ran to go find the baboon.

Amira and Nadeen helped Meellaah lay down. "Just breathe sis." Nadeen whispered and continued to whisper soothing words to her sister.

"Wait!" Amira said. "Where's Pakyzo?"

TLKTLKTLK

Pakyzo looked around before crossing the boarder. He ran to the Outlands and growled when he found who he was looking for. "What the hell was that?!"

Anima and Mosi turned to look at the lion. "You shouldn't be talking!" Anima roared. "Everything was fine before you came plowing in!"

Pakyzo growled. "I don't want my mom killed! I just want my father killed!"

Koni raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted her dead because she let your father back in."

Pakyzo sighed. "No, she never abandoned me. She just loves my father so much she can't see that what an asshole he is. I just want my father killed."

Koni nodded. "Our apologies Pakyzo. We thought you would like them all dead."

"Well you thought wrong." Pakyzo said. "I'll let it go this time. But if anyone but my father dies because of you, I'll kill you." With that Pakyzo walked away, back to the Pridelands.

Once he was gone Anima turned to her mate. "We're going to kill them all right?"

Koni rolled his eyes. "Of course we are my dear, I just said we wouldn't because we need Pakyzo to get to all of them. But don't worry my dear. Soon we will strike again. We will not strike towards Kiara again. We will strike towards the kings daughter."

Anima gasped. "You mean Salina? You want to kill Salina?"

Koni smiled evilly. "That is exactly what I mean."

A/N: oh no! Little Salina is in danger! Meellaah is having her cub, and the news has gotten out that Amira is pregnant. Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks!


	6. A New Addition

A/N: TMNTMentalistTLK lover: I agree they should leave her alone, but of course they won't. Pakyzo is acting really stupid, I'm with you there. Thanks for the review.

GuardianSaint: Yeah it's sad :( OMG HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Thanks for reviewing.

Guest: all I'm gonna say is thanks for reviewing.

ec: yes Kiara is going to be a grandma once again. Thanks for reviewing.

gms14: awe thank you! You're very sweet. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Thatcyotegirlwolf: yeah hate can blind, don't worry. Yeah Salina is just a cub, and to your question, "who would hurt a cub?" Remember Scar? He was all ready to kill Simba to be king. Thanks for reviewing.

"I can't do it." Meellaah cried gritting her teeth. "Not without Pakyzo here."

Amira growled. "Someone get my idiot brother here quickly!"

Azryn nodded and ran out to find Pakyzo.

TLKTLKTLK

Pakyzo was walking back to Priderock when he heard his name being called. He looked ahead and saw his brother. "Azryn?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"Meellaah!" Azryn exclaimed. "She's having the cub!"

Pakyzo's green eyes went wide. "Now?!"

"Yes moron!" Azryn yelled. "Right now!"

With that the two brother sprinted back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Pakyzo ran in and nuzzled his mate. "Meellaah I'm so sorry! Are you alright honey?"

Meellaah wiped her eyes with her paw. Now that Pakyzo was here she knew she'd be fine. "Yes I'm fine Pak, I'm scared though."

Pakyzo licked Meellaah's forehead. "Don't be Mee, everything will be just fine."

Rafiki spoke up. "Meellaah, it is time. You must start pushing."

Pakyzo gave Meellaah an encouraging smile and nodded. "You can do this. I have faith in you."

Meellaah took a deep breath and began to push. She screamed and Pakyzo flinched. Nadeen and Amira each put a paw on Meellaah's and whispered encouraging words to her.

"Dis will be a fast one." Rafiki shouted over Meellaah's cries. "I can feel it coming quickly."

Pakyzo gave a sigh of relief when he heard this. He didn't like listening to his mate in pain.

Meellaah gave five more, very painful, pushes. Rafiki smiled. "It is out."

Meellaah collapsed on the ground and Pakyzo nuzzled her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Meellaah breathed.

Rafiki handed the cub to Meellaah. "It is a very healthy little girl."

Meellaah smiled and licked her cub. "Oh Paky, we have a daughter."

Pakyzo smiled down at the little cub in his mates paws, his daughter. She was beautiful. She had a tan coat like her father, and brown eyes like her mother.

"She's beautiful." Amira said softly looking at the newest addition. "What's her name?"

Meellaah raised an eyebrow. "Pakyzo? What was that name you suggested last year? Remember when I asked you, about a year ago, what you think we would name our cubs?"

Pakyzo closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember. "Um-" then he opened his eyes. "Nia and Zuberi."

Meellaah smiled down at her daughter. "She looks like a Nia."

"Nia it is." Rafiki smiled.

Nadeen looked down at her niece and smiled. "Welcome to the world little Nia."

TLKTLKTLK

"Come on daddy please!" Salina exclaimed one month after Nia was born. "Pretty please with a zebra on top?!"

Azryn chuckled at his daughters enthusiasm. "Salina, I'm sorry, but no." Salina glared at her father. "Nia can't leave the cave until she's two months old. She's one month."

Salina groaned. "But daddy, I'm bored out of my mind! I need someone to play with!"

Azryn smiled. "You can play with Nia in the cave."

Salina frowned. "But the cave is boring!"

Azryn rolled his eyes. "Well it's the cave or not playing at all, in one month you can play with her outside the cave."

"Fine." Salina sighed. "I'll go inside the cave I guess."

Azryn chuckled at his daughters retreating form. "So much like her mother."

"Of course she is."

Azryn turned and smiled. "Aunt Vitani!" He exclaimed running up and nuzzling the tan lioness. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie." Vitani smiled.

"How was your trip?" Azryn asked with a small smile.

"I had I wonderful time." Vitani smiled. "It was nice to get away from everything. But I missed my family. Speaking of which, there's a rumor that there's a new princess."

"There is." Azryn smiled. "Pak and Meellaah had a cub, a daughter, her name is Nia. She's gorgeous."

"I can't wait to meet her." Vitani said.

TLKTLKTLK

"I'm so bored!" Nia exclaimed laying down. "I want to leave this stupid cave!"

Salina smiled. "That's exactly what I told my dad, but noooo you have to wait until you're two months old. I want you to go on adventures with me!"

"You make the Pridelands sound so amazing Sal, I want to go!" Nia whined, she rolled her eyes. "Stupid rules."

"Hey!" Pakyzo scolded walking into the cave. "Those rules go back really far. Passed Mohatu even."

"Wow!" Nia and Salina exclaimed eyes wide with amazement. "That's so cool!"

"But daddy I really want to leave the Priderock." Nia whined.

"You will." Pakyzo assured her. "But for now I'll tell you what, the lionesses are about to leave for the hunt. I'll take you out and we can watch from the edge."

Nia perked up. "Really daddy?!" Pakyzo nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Pakyzo laughed. "You're welcome honey, let's go."

"Bye Sal." Nia smiled at her cousin before walking out.

Salina snickered when she saw her very pregnant aunt try to walk into the cave. Amira looked up. "What's so funny?"

"You just look silly Aunt Amira." Salina said giggling.

"Just wait." Amira warned. "In about two years, when you get a mate and get pregnant you'll look just like this."

Salina shrugged. "I got time. I should go. Bye Aunt Amira."

Amira giggled. "Bye honey."

TLKTLKTLK

"I gotcha now." Salina smirked at the butterfly resting on a rock in front of her. Salina crouched down and got ready to pounce. "You can't escape the greatest hunter ever!" She pounced. The butterfly quickly flew away. "Dang it!" She exclaimed. She ran in the direction the butterfly flew in. She was so focused on catching it, she failed to see the pairs of eyes watching her.

TLKTLKTLK

"Where did you go?" Salina wondered. She couldn't find the butterfly. It's lime it just disappeared into thin air. She looked around. Where was she? She then saw Priderock in the distance and smiled. She could also see the hunting party, she could just make out her mother in the crowd of lionesses. Her mother was such a good hunter. That's why she practiced so much, so she could be just as good. She figured she should go back to Priderock. She was walking back when she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned and saw nothing. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello." A voice said. A lion and a lioness stepped out.

"Who are you?" Salina asked nervously.

The lioness chuckled. "My name is Anima and my mate Koni."

Salina gasped. "You're the lion and the lioness that my family has been warning me about, they told me you were mean and would try to hurt me."

Koni laughed evilly. "Well they aren't wrong. It seems you've got yourself into quite a pickle my dear."

"Say goodbye princess." Anima said. She raised her paw fully prepared to end Salina's life.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! Salina's really in trouble now! What will happen? Stay tuned for next chapter. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
